Grissom’s Journal:
by Grissom's Butterfly
Summary: A look at Grissom's personal journal through the years.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter takes place season 1 episodes 1-6

Grissom's Journal:

I wish there was someone I could talk to about this problem, Sara I'm not sure what to do about her; it's really all my own fault. I'm the one who sent for her, I'm her supervisor and should have seen she was having a problem but I didn't I choose to ignore it and now I'll have to find a way to deal with it, but how? Maybe I should start at the beginning:

I though we needed someone out of the lab to deal with the Holly incident so I called Sara she had at one time been one of my best students and a friend. I was glad to see her, I knew she would get to the bottom of this. As it turned out Catherine is the one who ended up solving the case. After it was done Sara decided to stay that was fine we were now short a field operative and she is good at her job.

I think Catherine is taking Holly's death personal I made sure I was there when she went to get the scraping from under her nails. She wanted to go in alone I let her know I would be waiting. I think it helped her knowing she wasn't alone.

Catherine's worried about Lindsey not wanting a birthday party that she's taking after her and is getting weird I tried to tell her if her daughter took after her then she'd be just fine, I wanted to say more but, work called. Sara needs me to tape her up I do like the perk at work. Poor Sara she thought she had all the answers but I was one step ahead.

I got my new Tarantula today I don't think Cath likes him so I was teasing her about scaring him, I don't think she found it funny.

We had a fight today she called my townhouse a hermetically sealed condo, I corrected her on a few things she said I couldn't let her know that her word hurt, especially what she asked what personal stuff. She's right I don't have much of a personal life, but seeing the way people screw up maybe I'm better off that way.

Today was a little strange while investigating a case at a party out in the desert some strange girl comes up puts her arms around me and tells me she loves me, luckily Warrick was there to lend a hand. He explained the girl was on ecstasy and they fall in love easily. There 3 things I really have a problem with Guys that hit their wives, sexual assault on children and the scum that deal death to kids. I am so glad the roller coaster is open at all hours, I needed to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 episodes 7-11

I sometimes wonder if theses cases could get any stranger a skeleton was found inside the foundation, we thought is was the husband good thing I went back inside the wife had a gun pointed at Nick I had to pull my gun to get the woman to let Nick go. I also met Terri Miller today lovely lady she knew what my tarantula was and even wanted to hold it, unusual for a woman. I got to help her make a mold it was very sensual to say the least she seems a fascinating woman.

Sara wasn't to happy about having to take care of the child, she has to learn we can't always pick and choose the assignments Catherine was the one I needed inside the house to analyze the blood drops. Why do people think they can fool us by planting cult symbols? I have to admit Sara pulled a good one Catherine and myself letting us think she'd left the child in the car. I can't believe Ecklie thinking he could walk in and take over this case sometimes that man goes just to far. All he thinks about is career. The case is about the people.

Our serial killer is back, another body in a tub. The boys were playing video game in the break room I'm afraid I jumped them a bit, this guy is good had to take the tapes to a friend to check them out I think he was checking out Catherine also. I had to go talk with Mr. Milander his new horror mask reminded me of Ecklie. The whole case is strange dead men making withdrawals then go back to Milanders and he's gone as if he was never there.

Well this was an interesting crime scene a plane seem a passenger went crazy and tried to open the door and someone killed him only it turns out it was more then one and they got away with it.

She about gave me a heart attack on while we were working a case she got real emotional about it and then she asked me if I wanted to sleep with her scared the hell out of me I wasn't sure I heard her right then she went on to explain, had me worried for a minute. I like Sara she's a good friend but that's all she is, I hope she understands that.

The case started with a dead body and bugs my specialties poor Sara first word out of her mouth "I hate Bees" she's just can't get use to it when the bugs start their job, its all part of life. She did bring me hot coffee, a blanket and sat with me while I conducted an experiment she's a good friend. It took some doing but we got the guy.


End file.
